


Sleeping Arrangements (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, short fill
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: "Écoute, je sais que je t’appelle ‘gamin’, mais tu n’en es pas un. C’est ridicule, Luke."
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Kudos: 13





	Sleeping Arrangements (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> Inspiré par ce [post sur Tumblr](http://fn-6969.tumblr.com/post/136365034629/plot-bunny-luke-wakes-up-from-a-nightmare-about)  
> -  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> Je n’ai pas de formation de traducteur alors n'hésitez pas si vous avez de meilleures idées !

Luke s’agite, hésitant entre le faire et partir. Le choix est arraché de ses mains quand il entend Han soupirer. "Est-ce que quelqu’un est mort ?"

"Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je viens d’avoir un rêve horrible. Est-ce que je peux dormir ici, s’il te plaît ?" Les mots sortent à toute vitesse. Luke sent la chaleur monter sur son visage.

Han se tourne pour le regarder. "Écoute, je sais que je t’appelle ‘gamin’, mais tu n’en es pas un. C’est ridicule, Luke."

Luke avale le nœud amère dans sa gorge. Baissant la tête, il la hoche une fois et se tourne pour partir.

"Hey." Il sent la main de Han s’enrouler autour de son poignet. "J’ai pas dit non."

Luke se laisse tirer dans le lit étroit, se plie pour passer contre l’autre homme. Il se retrouve niché dans une étreinte, joue contre poitrine.

"Dors, gamin. On en parlera demain." Alors il le fait.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
